


Worship

by larissel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, ubisoft are cowards for not giving them a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: It would be a lie if Daphnae said she hadn't thought about this.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night so I quickly wrote it before I forget.

_‘Forgive me, Goddess.’_ The thought drifted into Daphnae’s mind as she tried to shake out from her reverie state, but it was proven to be hard to do so when she currently has someone worshipping between her legs, biting down on her lower lip as she did so. She could feel the statue of Artemis bearing down on her with a stony and judgmental gaze, wanting to send out a prayer to her beloved goddess and ask for forgiveness. However, Kassandra was making things more difficult when her tongue delved deep in her heated sex. The huntress eventually released her bottom lip, letting out a moan that bounced off the walls of the temple.

Such act would be appalling to the Daughters of Artemis, and surely all of her sisters would’ve been staring wide-eyed with their mouths opened in shock to see the Beast Slayer pleasuring their leader. And, of all places in the Greek World, in the Temple of Artemis—a sacred place.

_“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this before.”_

A suggestion that scandalized Daphnae, but then she wasn’t wrong. She had thought about it. Many times, from the lonely nights she spent thinking about her to kneeling before Artemis’s statue. The hunt often helps her keep the thoughts of the Beast Slayer out from her mind, but never long enough. It frustrated her to no end, frustrated her to the point where she found her fingers tangling themselves through Kassandra’s brown locks.

Kassandra was surprised at the sudden change of pacing, but made no complaints when her face was pushed further against her lover’s sex, in fact, it made her try even harder to unravel the huntress. Her grip on Daphnae’s thighs became firmer, holding them tightly and knew all too well bruising marks will be left in its wake. She wasn’t afraid of hurting her, knowing that the other woman is just as strong as she is.

Just as she tasted every part of the huntress, Daphnae lets out another resounding moan that echoed off the walls, holding Kassandra’s head tightly between her thighs as she came and grinding her sex against the mercenary’s awaiting mouth, catching her essence. It took awhile for her to finally calm down from her high, slumping against the floor with a soft and pleased sigh.

“Good?” Kassandra said cheekily, kissing her wet thigh.

“You truly have been sent to me by the gods,” Daphnae said with a certain glint in her eye. “Now it’s my turn to worship you, _agapi̱tós_.” As Kassandra is now lying before her, eager for her turn, the huntress gazed up at the statue of Artemis once more before sending out a prayer to Aphrodite for whatever wrath may come to her way.


End file.
